Bright Eyes
by Ice1taru
Summary: Can Darien be happy with someone besides Serena?
1. Prologue

Title: Bright Eyes

Author: Ice1taru

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Rating: T

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Prologue -

"That's it, Serena. I can't take it anymore. I think it's time we went our separate ways," Darien said, looking everywhere except his now ex-girlfriend's shocked face.

"D-Darien… are you breaking up with me?" Serena said, incredulous. This could not be happening.

"Y-yeah. I am. I'm sorry, Serena." He still couldn't look at her.

"I have to go," Darien mumbled before briskly walking away. He didn't look back until he reached his apartment complex. He took the elevator up, walked quickly to his apartment, opened the door, walked in, closed the door, and let out a deep breath.

He had finally done it. He had finally broken up with Serena. He no longer felt suffocated. It was like a great weight had been lifted. His mind raced and suddenly, he laughed out loud. He opened the window and looked outside. What a beautiful day.

--------------------------------

Serena walked numbly to her house. It was starting to get dark. She couldn't believe what had just happened. How could Darien break up with her? What was he thinking? Sure, he had been more withdrawn than usual, but it was just a phase. She thought he would get over it. But, now, she wasn't so sure. What about their past together? What about the future? What about Chibi-Usa?

--------------------------------

"Hey, man. It's cool, alright," Andrew said. "There's plenty of fish in the sea."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Whatever, I'll call you after class, the new semester begins today and I don't want to be late," Darien said.

"Alright, take it easy. You did the right thing by breaking it off with her. Remember that. Peace," Andrew hung up the phone.

Darien snapped shut his cell phone, got out of the car, and walked out of the parking lot and onto the university campus. He was starting his third year today. Usually, he was more enthusiastic around this time of year, but he felt kind of bad about breaking up with Serena.

"Excuse me, Darien Chiba?" a cool feminine voice came from behind Darien.

Darien turned around and came face to face with…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Ah, the suspense…


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Bright Eyes 

Author: Ice1taru

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Rating: T

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Thanks to all the people who reviewed. The reviews were really helpful and have, in a way, molded this story... yup, it's true...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Chapter One -

"Beryl?" Darien turned around.

"Hello, Darien," Beryl smiled, "How have you been?"

"I've been good, what about you? I thought you were studying in the United States," Darien said, "What happened?"

"Oh, well. I wanted to finish my last year of college in my home country. So I'm back," Beryl said.

Darien smiled, "I'll walk you to your first class."

A mere ten feet away, a petite blonde gasped in shock as she watched Darien and an older woman walk into the building together.

_She's just a friend. She's just a friend._ Serena told herself. _I'm gonna be late forschool._

She quickly picked up the pace.

She hadn't meant to spy on Darien. When she saw his car pull up a few feet away from her and turn into the parking lot, she couldn't help herself. Besides, he hadn't even noticed her. First, he was busy on the phone and then, with that woman.

--------------------------------

"Hey, Darien!"

Darien turned at the sound of the familiar voice and smiled.

"Hey, Beryl. I seem to be bumping into you a lot today."

"Yeah, what a coincidence," Beryl smirked. "Where are you headed?"

"Umm, well, usually after classes are over for the day, I go to my friend's arcade."

"Oh, that sounds like fun. I would love to go with you."

"Umm, okay," Darien said, taking the car keys out of his pocket, "Get in."

--------------------------------

"Come on, Serena. Please? Do it for me?" Mina pouted.

Serena sighed, "Fine, Mina. But, only five minutes, okay?"

"Yes!" Mina grinned widely, grabbed Serena hand, and raced out the door, "We'll have a really quick chocolate milkshake and then play a really quick Sailor V game and then we'll come back right here and you can continue moping."

"What if Darien is there?" Serena asked.

"Well, it's too late now. We're here!" Mina exclaimed, coming to a halt in front of the arcade.

"I hope he's not in there," Serena said, biting he lower lip.

"Do not fear! Mina is here! I will protect you… Besides, school has started already. I'm sure he's home right now, doing homework! We all know how much he loves to work," Mina said brightly.

Serena shook her head in disbelief. After Darien broke up with her, she had vowed to never leave her house again, and yet here she was, right in front of the arcade. So many memories…

Serena sighed, just thinking about it.

"Alright, let's go in!" Mina said, pushing Serena in front of her as the automatic glass doors slid back to let them enter.

Suddenly, high-pitched laughter filled the air.

"What the hell is that noise?" Mina said, stopping.

"Darien, you're so silly," It was that red-headed woman again and she was obviously laughing at something Darien had said.

Serena's eyes filled up with tears again and she turned around and walked out of the arcade.

_Homework, my foot,_ she thought.

"Serena, wait!"

Mina ran after her friend.

Serena slowed down to let Mina catch up with her, but tears were still streaming down her face.

"It's not fair," Serena said, sniffling, "It's enough that I have to see Darien, but that woman, who the hell is she? I saw her earlier today."

"Really? Where?" Mina said.

"On my way to school. I saw them together," Serena said, frowning.

Mina smiled deviously, "Shall we do a little snooping?"

Serena was quiet a moment, "No. I can't disrespect him like that."

"I'm gonna go home now, Mina. I knew I shouldn't have left my house," Serena said, leaving Mina behind.

"Well, maybe YOU can't disrespect him like that, but I can," Mina said quietly, heading towards Raye's temple.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Grins widely Don't worry, Darien won't end up with Beryl… or, will he? No, I'm kidding, he won't… or, will he? Naw, I'm just messing with you… or am I? Hm… It's all just one big mystery, isn't it? It's like an adventure, too… It's like a mystery adventure… Heh heh… I'll shut up now…


	3. Chapter 2 revised

Title: Bright Eyes

Author: Ice1taru

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Rating: T

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: This chapter is long overdue...

(Thanks for catching my mistake, sash!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Chapter Two -

"So, what's up with Beryl, man?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act all innocent," Andrew said.

"I'm not acting, Andrew. Tell me what's going on," Darien said, looking up from his Physics book.

Andrew stared at Darien for a moment and then, paused his video game. He couldn't believe Darien. The guy was a genius when it came to books, but completely clueless when it came to women.

"I think she likes you," Andrew said, smirking.

"Yeah, right. We're just friends," Darien rolled his eyes. Leave it to Andrew to sound serious about something stupid like this.

"No, listen to me. I think she REALLY likes you. There's something weird about her... I don't know. I feel like she's some kind of witch or something... I don't know. But, still, she DOES like you. Why else was she with us all day today? She kept on laughing at all your jokes and putting her hand on your shoulder and smiling at you A LOT... What the hell... She almost came home with us today, man!" Andrew said, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"You're exaggerating," Darien said, "We're just friends."

"No way... are you seriously telling me that you did not notcie anything odd about her behavior?"

"Yeah, I'm seriously telling you that I noticed nothing ODD about her bahavior. We're just friends, Andrew. We've been friends for a long time and she just got back form the States, she must be so lonely. I'm just being there for her," Darien explained matter-of-factly.

"Being there for her? BEING THERE FOR HER?" Andrew shook his head. "You spent the whole day with her today. You even brought her to the arcade and you NEVER brings girls to the arcade. Well, except Serena, but she was a different story--"

"Look, Andrew. Don't bring Serena into this, okay? We just broke up, I don't wanna hear about her. And Beryl does NOT like me, we are just FRIENDS," Darien said, annoyed. "Just drop it, okay?"

Andrew rolled his eyes and resumed his video game, "Fine, I'm just saying... I'm just saying that... there's something not right about that girl."

--------------------------------

"And she saw Darien with another girl?" Raye asked.

"Yes, twice," Mina said.

"Hmm, so you really think that Darien has moved on?"

"Well, I don't know. They just broke up. He's probably on the rebound."

"We need to find out who that girl is," Raye said, frowning.

"Like I said earlier, why don't we just follow her around. Then, we can find out all about who she really is," Mina said.

"Hmm... or we can just talk to Darien and see what's up."

"Serena wouldn't like that."

"Serena wouldn't like it if we followed him around either..." Raye smirked.

"Yeah, but we need to do something."

--------------------------------

Serena stared at the Sailor V poster on her door and sighed.

She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, taking turns staring at different things in her room. For some reason, she could not get Beryl's ringing laughter out of her head. She wondered if Darien really had moved on.

It was weird.

It was weird being alone after being part of a couple for so long. It was weird realizing that the person you thought loved you really didn't. It was weird because she felt cheated and betrayed. It was all wrong and all unfair.

She had to do something. How could one person love you one day and stop loving you the next?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sometimes I lay awake in the middle of the night and wonder where this story is going... 


End file.
